


One Day

by watermelonriddles



Category: Leah on the Offbeat - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Post-Canon, there's like a brief mention of simon and bram but neither actually appear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 18:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15847002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watermelonriddles/pseuds/watermelonriddles
Summary: A small little one-shot set on Leah and Abby's one year anniversary.





	One Day

I’m a fucking idiot and that’s putting it lightly. Our entire dorm room is covered in yellow banners and flowers. My prom dress. That’s exactly what the inspiration for this was and it’s so fitting considering it’s our one year anniversary.

I try not to look at Abby who is stood in the middle of the room, bright smile on her face, waiting for my response. In my defence, I never thought I would get a girlfriend, let alone that I would be celebrating one year with her. I guess I haven’t become as optimistic as I thought I had. 

“You don’t like it,” Abby says when I don’t say anything. 

“No! I…” I what? I didn’t plan anything? I didn’t get you anything? How do I explain that? I just never thought about it. Let’s be honest, this is the girl who completely forgot to buy a bra for prom. A bra. Could I really be expected to remember something like this? I could tell her that. I definitely can’t tell her that I didn’t think we would make it this far. 

“Leah, you’re drifting again.”

Her hands are on my face, cupping it softly. I place my hands over hers and let my eyes drift shut. “Sorry,” I say. _Be honest, Leah._ “I completely forgot.”

“I figured.” I open my eyes and she’s grinning at me. “I know you, Leah Burke. I figured you would so… here.”

She drops her hands and digs something out of her pocket before handing me a piece of paper. I open it up. It’s a list. “What are these?”

“Well, I knew once you realised what today was you would feel shitty about not getting me anything or doing anything towards it,” she says, looking down at the list. “So, I put together a list of things I would love and at no cost.”

“I don’t mind spending money on you…”

“I know,” Abby assures. “I just didn’t want you to think I wanted you to spend money, I didn’t want to put that sort of pressure on you. Plus, I think it’s fitting.”

The list has things like “one of your drawings” and “going for a long drive” and “a free concert from you.” They’re all things that involve one of my talents or the two of us just spending time together. There’s really no pressure at all. I love and hate that all at once. Abby, perfect Abby, coming up with everything. It’s not a dig at her. I love her and how perfect she is. I hate it because I didn’t give a single thought towards our anniversary.

“I didn’t think we would last,” I admit.

“Excuse me?” 

I can tell she’s hurt. The smile is gone and her voice is small, God, I’m such a bitch. “I just mean… Not you. I’m glad you and I made it a year and I hope I get to spend the rest of my life with you. It’s just… I figured when I got my first girlfriend or first boyfriend, it would be short and that would be fine but I never expected that person to be you. I guess I was so used to being pessimistic that I just… I forgot.”

Abby rolls her eyes. “So it wasn’t like you didn’t think _we_ would last but you never expected your first relationship to last. Maybe specify that difference.”

“It’s still a shitty thing to do,” I say, fiddling with the piece of paper. “Thinking there was no point in celebrating something so big.”

“It doesn’t matter,’ she says as she holds my hand.

“It does,” I tell her, finally looking her in the eye. “So I’m going to do everything on this list. Some today, some at a later date.”

“The point of the list was so you would have a choice,” Abby says, squeezing my hand.

“Well, doing it all feels right,” I tell her, squeezing her hand back. “Although, the others aren’t around so I can’t offer you the free concert, playing drums on my own just feels weird, but we did record some songs that I can play for us?”

Abby grins. “I think I can deal with that.”

As I move over to my desk, she sits down on my bed and lays back. I bring up the playlist and click play. I get shivers as the music starts. I never thought that I would be playing in a band in college, let alone be preparing for gigs. We had so many inquiries at one point that we decided to record a few songs so people could get an idea of what we sounded like and the type of music we play.

When I turn around Abby has her eyes closed and she’s tapping her fingers against her stomach. I climb onto the bed and lie down beside her. She shuffles closer to me and holds onto my hand, her other one still tapping away.

“Spend the rest of your life with me?” she suddenly says. When I look over her eyes are still closed. “That sounds like a proposal, Burke, was that a proposal?”

“Pfft, I know I’m not great at grand gestures, but you’d know if it was a proposal.” She looks over at me and we both smile. I bring our hands up to my face and kiss the back of hers. “Give it a few years, Suso.”

We both start to laugh as she rolls into my side and curls up. I wrap my arms around her. It’s a joke, but it’s not crazy. Normally when I email Simon I know he tells Bram everything and he knows I tell Abby everything, but there are certain emails, on their own chain that are strictly for platonic soulmate viewing. No one is allowed to no about that conversation. They are ours, which I love, but Simon told me that long distance opened his eyes. It made him see just how much he loves Bram and although this is his first relationship he could totally seem himself marrying Bram one day. 

I can’t stop thinking about that, imagine being that in love. But the things is, I am. Sometimes I forget but all that pain and struggle I went through, battling my feelings for Abby, it was a lot and the outcome is so beautiful. I couldn’t imagine loving anyone other than Abby. So one day, maybe, it won’t be a joke.


End file.
